


'You always gain by giving love'

by MissDeeds



Series: Otp Prompts [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adorable, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, One True Pairing, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sex, Slash, Slice of Life, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds
Summary: Prompt 2: Person A: Person B ~ I love you~ Person B: *Is sleeping, possibly snoring* Person A: Person B? Person B wake up. Person B: *Turns over* Person A: PERSON B GET YOUR BUTT UP AND SAY I LOVE YOU BACK! Person B: Hmm. Person A: Don’t ‘hmm’ me! Tell me you love me back. Person B: I love me back. Now shut up, I want to sleep. Person A:…I hate you. Person B: Love you too babe.Pairing: PikeXSpock
Series: Otp Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681987
Kudos: 2





	'You always gain by giving love'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2: Person A: Person B ~ I love you~ Person B: *Is sleeping, possibly snoring* Person A: Person B? Person B wake up. Person B: *Turns over* Person A: PERSON B GET YOUR BUTT UP AND SAY I LOVE YOU BACK! Person B: Hmm. Person A: Don’t ‘hmm’ me! Tell me you love me back. Person B: I love me back. Now shut up, I want to sleep. Person A:…I hate you. Person B: Love you too babe.
> 
> Pairing: PikeXSpock

Whoever invented shore leave needed to be awarded a medal of some sort. It always felt nice to put feet up on a friendly world without the worry of work. Those thoughts were going through Chris’ head as the rays of sunlight hit his face, gently warming the room. 

They were lucky to be getting leave. Enterprise had been permitted some time to take a break from their mission and the crew had been eager to just plain rest. 

Turning over in bed, Chris looked at who was lying next to him. This whole thing with Spock was still new, and in a way it still made him feel strange. 

A wistful smile appeared on his face as he watched Spock sleep, snuggling close enough to brush his nose against Spock’s. 

Honestly, this made Chris feel happy. Knowing that someone else cared for him in return helped to fill up a part of him that otherwise had been empty for a long time.

“Hey…I love you…” He whispered sweetly.

Spock remained asleep, which annoyed Chris a little bit – he was awake and in the mood to talk.

“Hey…Spock? You awake? Wake up.”

It was when Spock turned over that Pike knew he was awake and ignoring him.

That was it – the time for war was now.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for what he was about to do…

“GET UP SPOCK AND SAY I LOVE YOU BACK!”

The only response he got was a ‘hmm’ for his efforts. Flumping back to his side of the bed Chris began to sulk. 

“Don’t ‘hmm’ me! Tell me you love me back…” Now he felt hurt. 

“Captain, I equally appreciate myself. However, since I am still in need of sleep, I would appreciate it if you could let me achieve that.”

“You could at least call me ‘Chris’…” He curled up on his side and began to stare out the window. “You’re cruel, Spock…”

There was a few minutes of silence between them before it was broken.

“I love you too, Chris.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short, I'll try to make the next one a bit longer.


End file.
